


Broken Vows are like Broken Mirrors...

by GoldenMoon_42



Series: Izzy's IronStrange Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, IronStrange Week 2019, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoon_42/pseuds/GoldenMoon_42
Summary: IronStrange Week 2019 Day 1 (5/20): Last Day TogetherIronStrange Bingo Square: Broken Promise“I will always love you.”“No matter how long it takes, I will always find you.”“No matter how old and wrinkly we get, I will cherish you.”“After every argument, we will always make up.”“We will grow old and live together.”





	Broken Vows are like Broken Mirrors...

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 1 of IronStrange Week for Last Day Together. This is also for my IronStrange Bingo prompt for BROKEN PROMISE.
> 
> This is probably going to be the only Endgame compliant fic that I'm gonna write for this Week. Be glad this is the only one. I made myself cry writing this. 
> 
> This started as IronStrange and then it turned into Dr.Pepperony.
> 
> Stephen, Pepper, and Tony got married years before Infinity War and Pepper was already pregnant with Morgan. Tony is the bio dad, I guess, but Stephen and Tony are both Morgan's dads.
> 
> Thanks to Kira and Vi for betaing this fic for me!!!!!

In one single moment, Stephen suddenly became aware of everything. Everything that he saw in that one future from the 14,000,605 possible futures was starting to fall into place, slowly but surely. Stephen knew that they were slowly going towards the future where Thanos was defeated, but who would end Thanos was something that Stephen still did not know. The lack of knowledge he had, however, only brought a feeling of dread. The Time Stone had only shown him the most important parts of the one future he had found, blurring the minute details until he saw nothing but watery images and garbled sounds, the colors indistinguishable.

Stephen tried to see the ending of that one future that the Time Stone was keeping from him, multiple times. Each look through, the more adamant that the Time Stone had become in keeping the end from him. Oh, Stephen knew that they were in the Endgame now, the end of Thanos near, but who would pay the price, he had no clue. He feared for his allies and family, knowing anyone one of them would be lost forever. They already lost Natasha, one more life lost would scar them more.

He looked around. Titan was still a desolate place, the evidence of the fight that occurred moments ago still there. No, not moments ago, but five years ago. As Stephen looked around, he saw Quill, Drax, Mantis, and finally Peter. He knew then and there what had to happen next.

“Woah! Doctor Dad! What just happened?” asked Peter, his eyes going wide as he looked around, “One minute we were there and then we were *poof*! Gone! And now we’re here.”

 

“It’s been five years since the Decimation and the Avengers need us,” Stephen said as he looked at the others’ faces to gauge their reactions.

 

“Oh man, really?” asked Quill. Stephen nodded as he opened a portal to the New York Sanctum, where he knew Wong was, and behind him, the others behind him took on a fighting stance. He watched the portal get bigger and bigger until he Wong came into sight.

 

“Wong, my old friend, I need you, the other masters, and any other sorcerers to make portals to everyone, from Wakanda to the vast outer space, and bring them to the Compound,” said Stephen with Wong giving a nod of acknowledgment. As Stephen was about to close the portal he heard Wong say, “I’ve missed you, Stephen.”

 

“So have I.”

 

With the portal closed, Stephen turned around and looked at the remaining Guardians and Peter.

“Get ready. I’ll portal us to where the Avengers are,” spoke Stephen, his voice somehow calm and strong despite the feeling of dread that was beginning to pool over him. He was dreading the outcome of this one chance, this one future.

 

Lifting his hands, Stephen swept his arms in a circular motion again, watching as the orange sparks of the portal grew larger until everyone who was with him on Titan was visible to the remaining Avengers at the now destroyed Avengers Compound. Everyone from Kamar-Taj to Wakanda, to planets from the depths of the universe were there to help end the terror that was Thanos. They walked together to stand with Steve Rogers, and with a cry of “AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!” everyone charged forward, intent on ending the war that had been started five years ago.

 

From the corner of his eye, Stephen saw and heard Peter’s hurried voice.

 

“...Doctor Dad was like hey it’s been five years, and the Avengers need us, and he did his portal thi...” Peter was unable to finish for Tony had pulled Peter into a hug.

 

“This... this is nice,” sighed Peter, his voice going soft and quiet.

 

Stephen watched as Tony broke the hug. “Go get’em, kid,” and Peter was off, joining the fight. Tony walked toward him and, in that one moment, the world grew quiet until Tony was in front of him. Slowly, Stephen lowered his face, so that his forehead touched Tony’s.

 

“I’ve missed you,” sighed Tony, his voice full of yearning and love, “Pepper and I...we’ve missed a lot.”

Moving his head, Stephen looked closely at Tony’s face, bringing his trembling hands to Tony’s cheeks hungrily taking note of the toll the past five years had taken on his husband’s face. Tony’s hair was greyer, the lines on his face more pronounced but softened somehow, and his brown, soulful eyes seemed to have drowned in sorrow. A sorrow that was slowly disappearing, hope slowly taking its place.

 

“You’ve missed a lot,” Tony whispered.

 

“I know, I can’t wait to meet her,” replied Stephen, the feeling of excitement of meeting her easily overwhelming the feeling of panic that Stephen, from the moment all the people Dusted came back, had felt.

 

“Just tell me, is what we’re doing leading to the one future you saw?” asked Tony, desperation clear in his voice.

 

“I can’t tell you that or it won’t happen,” answered Stephen, his voice serious but soft, the feeling of dread returning. Tony nodded his head, a show of understanding, and turned around to join the fight. Quickly, before flying away, Stephen grabbed Tony’s hand and pulled him into a kiss trying to convey his feelings of love and desperation. As they pulled away, the pair once again nodded before flying away to join the fight. Out of the corner of his eye, Stephen saw the heroes pass the gauntlet to each other going from Clint to T'Challa, the Black Panther, and finally to Peter, the Spiderman. As Stephen fought off the creatures, he felt pride bubble up in his chest as he saw Peter swing around to bring the gauntlet to Scott and Hope. Worry, however, began crawling up within his chest as he saw the others get to Peter, but relief soon came when Captain Marvel arrived. He kept an eye as Captain Marvel and the other women fought through the hoard of Outriders when he saw another Iron suit, and Stephen realizing who it was, felt pride blooming in his chest.

 

Stephen fought hard as the creatures came at him and any of his allies. He was close to exhaustion, but he kept going, especially when the dam broke and the water threatened to drown not only the followers of Thanos but also everyone fighting against them. He urged Levi to fly close to the dam and with his magic, Stephen managed to hold back all the water. Holding back the water took a lot out of Stephen, but he held on. At his periphery, he saw Tony and Thanos fighting. Stephen’s continued feeling of terror increased, leaving him feeling as if he was drowning. Taking a deep but shaky breath, he made eye contact with Tony and brought up one shaky finger signaling that they were in the one future. The future that Stephen knew would be the end of Thanos.

 

Watching Thanos and Tony fight, the uneasiness that Stephen had been feeling was stronger, threatening to break his focus. The tiny details that the Time Stone had blurred were becoming clear. Unable to breathe, Stephen watched as Tony snapped his fingers and Thanos realized what his husband had done. A scream started to bubble up to his mouth, his lips starting to form the word no--as though that would stop Tony-- when the world turned white and silence reigned.

After the flash of white that engulfed the entire battleground disappeared, Stephen looked to where Tony was, hoping to see him there standing tall. However, as Stephen flew closer to where Tony was, he was proven wrong. Tony was sat against debris, the right side of his body burned. As he flew towards Tony, Stephen saw Peter, Pepper, and Rhodey reach him. Stephen could hear Peter’s pleading.

 

“We won, Mr. Stark... We won Mr. Stark. We won. You did it, sir, you did it. I’m sorry Tony.”

 

Hearing Peter’s voice break as he tried to get Tony to react broke Stephen’s heart. He watched as Pepper pulled Peter away and into a hug, comforting him as they watched the man who did everything to save everyone slowly fade away. Reaching Tony, Stephen and Pepper knelt down in front of Tony, forced smiles on their faces, as they tried to keep their tears at bay. With a shaking hand, Pepper gently touched the Reactor.

 

“Tony, look at me,” murmured Pepper, “We’re gonna be okay.” her jaw trembling as she tried to keep from crying. Tony’s face softened as he saw the two familiar faces. Unable to physically move, Tony slowly brought his eyes first to Stephen, and then to Pepper.

  
“I think...th-this is one...pro-promise that I--I have to break,” whispered Tony, the damage to the right side of his body affecting his ability to speak. Stephen looked at Tony, lifting his hands slowly to cradle Tony’s face, and gently brought his forehead closer to Tony’s. Stephen’s eyes closed as he remembered the promises that they made those many years ago.

 

* * *

 

 _Under a tree, near the Stark Mansion were Stephen, Tony, and Pepper. They were there sitting on top of a blanket._ _They sat cross-legged across from each other,_ _their heads close together. They whispered their vows to each other._

_“I will always love you.”_

_“No matter how long it takes, I will always find you.”_

_“No matter how old and wrinkly we get, I will cherish you.”_

_“After every argument, we will always make up.”_

_“We will grow old and live together.”_

* * *

 

“It’s all right, you kept all the promises we made, this was one promise that we both knew was impossible to keep,” breathed Stephen, the emotions he had pushed away coming to the forefront of his mind.

 

“You can rest now, Tony,” whimpered Pepper from beside Stephen, her hand cradling Tony’s left hand.

 

Tony, using the last of his breath, whispered, “I love you both 3000.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!! Kudos and Comments give me life!!!!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](https://music-is-the-voice-of-the-soul.tumblr.com) .

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [...They Leave Those Who Held to Them Bleeding and Staring at Fractured Images of Themselves.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933204) by [GoldenMoon_42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoon_42/pseuds/GoldenMoon_42)




End file.
